Nothing According to Plan
by kisa-kara-chan
Summary: Oneshot: SasuSaku. After a dare, Sasuke forces himself to go on a date with Sakura. What's going to happen when Naruto shows up to ruin the moment? Obvious Sasu/Saku. Rated T for minor violence. lol.


Well... I've had this oneshot on DA for a while, and I got some feedback and several favorites on it, so I thought I should post it up here for those SasuSaku lovers. lol.

Disclaimer: Naruto Characters

Claimer: IDEA

* * *

"Oh dear! Oh no! I'll be late!" A pink-haired girl cried.

Sakura Haruno was getting ready to go on her date with the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, the hottest guy in her three-man-team. Usually Sasuke would be annoyed with her, 'omg Sasuke is so hot and cool' attitude, but oddly, one day he asked her out. And MAN, she was excited. But what she _didn't_ know was that Naruto Uzamaki, the last member of her team, had actually _dared_ Sasuke to ask her out, or else he would be called a 'chicken' by Naruto.

Sakura grabbed her pink purse and quickly looked in the mirror, making sure she looked pretty. She was wearing a long, pink dress that showed off her curves and such. She wore a beautiful deep green necklace that was given to her by her grandmother, just darker than her eyes. She gave a satisfied nod and ran out the door, heading over to the resteraunt where they planned to have dinner.

Sasuke Uchiha sighed with annoyance. He looked, er, glared at himself in the mirror, looking over himself for anything wrong.

"Why did I have to listen to that idiot?" He muttered, "Why do I even have to do this?"

But a part of his self-conscious knew that he was in love with Sakura, even if he didn't. He pulled and tugged at the tie he wore, and decided it was too fancy, so he took off the tie and opened the top two buttons on his white blouse.

"Okay, black sweater, white blouse, dark pants, hidden kunai, hidden shuriken, and the 'how-to-kill-Naruto-for-doing-stupid-dares' book. I think that should be all I need." He reviewed.

He looked at the time. "Oh... it seems I'm going to be 'fashionably late'." He muttered, still annoyed at Naruto. He sighed and walked out the door.

Sakura had already arrived at the door of the resteraunt, and she waited impatiently for Sasuke. But the longer she waited, the less hope she had of him coming.

She sighed in disappointment. "I knew it was too good to be true." She said sadly, turning to leave.

"Sakura?" A voice asked.

She turned around to see Sasuke looking at her. Her eyes looked over him and a blush overcame her face. But to her surprise, she could see Sasuke's face flush.

"Um... h-hi Sasuke." She muttered quietly.

"H-Hey." He replied. _Oh shoot! What's wrong with me?! W-what are these_feelings_ I'm getting?! W-Wait a moment! A-Am I falling in _love_ with Sakura? Wait a second! No WAY! She's a creepy girl who's just obsessed with me! She's as bad as Ino! Oh wait... Ino's worse._ He thought.

"U-um... are you okay, Sasuke?" She asked, breaking into his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, blinking, "Um... you hungry?"

She nodded. "A little." She answered.

He opened the door for her and she went in, thanking him along the way.

An odd blonde waiter led them to a table for two, and asked them what they wanted to eat.

"Um... I'll have some dumplings." Sakura ordered.

"And I'll have rice. Plain rice." Sasuke ordered.

The blonde waiter bowed. "I'll have your orders ready in a moment, believe it! UM! I MEAN- I'll have your orders ready soon." He shouted, nearly yelled. Then he ran away to the kitchen.

"Uh... is it just me, or did that just sound like something Naruto would say?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Do you think that WAS Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

They blinked as they thought of the waiter being Naruto.

"Nah!" They said in union.

"Yeah, he would never do something as stupid as that! He'd know we'd _pulverize_ him if it was!" Sakura stated.

But what they DIDN'T know was that the waiter really WAS Naruto. He'd come to ruin their date, and hoped that Sakura would then turn to him for support. Which of course, he would.

Naruto ran up to them with their orders (and other people's orders), then "accidentally" tripped on something, sending food flying all over Sasuke.

"Ah! Oh my gosh, Sasuke are you alright?!" Sakura asked, alarmed.

"M-My apologies, sir." Naruto apologized, well... PRETENDED to apologize. But he couldn't help but have a smile on his face.

Sasuke glared at the waiter with Sharingan eyes.

"Naruto..." He hissed.

Naruto looked taken aback. Had he been recognized?!

Sakura's shock turned to anger. "Naruto!" She yelled as she stood up.

Naruto gulped.

Sasuke suddenly looked at Sakura. "You know... you're beautiful when you're angry." He complimented.

"Wha-?" She was suddenly cut off when Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her.

Her eyes widened when his lips met hers.

_Is this really happening? Is Sasuke, THE Sasuke, actually kissing me?!_ She thought. But then she decided it really didn't matter, and concentrated more on kissing him back.

Naruto was shocked. He never meant for Sasuke to ACTUALLY like Sakura. He thought it would just annoy him, but appearantly, he was wrong.

The couple oulled apart and Sasuke looked at Sakura with kind eyes. "Be my girl?" He asked simply.

"Yes, of course." She replied. Then she looked at Naruto and cracked her knuckles.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, the Sharingan in his eyes. "Now, as for _you_, you will pay. But then again, thanks for letting me realize my love for Sakura." He said.

The couple chased Naruto out of the resteraunt, and they beat him up pretty bad when they cornered him near a tree. Then they tied him, hanging upside-down on one foot, to a tree branch, leaving him there.

Sasuke brushed some dust off his pants, then he wrapped an arm around Sakura's waist. "Now, let's go to Ichiraku Ramen instead. My treat." He announced, as if beating up Naruto never happened.

Sakura looked at the unconscious Naruto before turning back to Sasuke. "Yes. Let's go." She agreed.

Then the pair left, leaving a note of Naruto's foot. It said:

**Naruto, whatever you do, don't EVER try to do something stupid like that again. Or else...**

**Hanging is courtesy of Sasuke and Sakura, the happy couple **

**The next morning, when Squad Seven was to arrive at their meeting place, Kakashi Hatake, their sensei, was early. And Sakura and Sasuke had just arrived together.**

**"Hey, you're early here today, Sensei." Sakura noted.**

**Kakashi nodded. "Yep. Hey, where's Naruto?" He asked.**

**Sasuke and Sakura exchanged an amused look.**

**Sasuke smirked, "Let's just say he's _hanging_ around somewhere."

* * *

**Yay! Hope you liked it! Please R&R and no SasuSaku bashing (and I mean REALLY REALLY bashing, minor bashing is okay)


End file.
